After the World Cup
by Ireallyneedabetterpenname
Summary: Or, why a world meeting should never be held immeadiately after the finals of the world cup. Contains a few Romano curses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Also, the finals of the world cup were last week, so this is about a week late. :( I blame my summer camp. **

The conference room was louder than usual, possibly because Germany wasn't there to keep countries quiet. Given it was the Monday after the final match of the world cup, some had suspicions the normally punctual nation was made late due to his celebrations last night. But it's highly probable that most of the nations making noise hadn't noticed the Germans absence. Or had, and were just making use of it.

The largest noise making group was in a far corner of the room.

"Why? Why did I lose to America?" Cried a distraught Ghana.

"At least it was 1-2. Look at me, I had a freakin' 7-1 loss!' Sobbed Brazil, not yet over his disastrous game to Germany, and eventual fourth place finish.

"Next time…" Spain hiccuped. "Next time, we'll do better." Sniffled Spain, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Yeah, tomato bastard, that's the spirit...Hey are you another vampire bastard!? Why did you bite my brother!? Fear my secret weapon- the fearsome mustache!"

Romano's attempt at comforting Spain and yelling at Uruguay simultaneously wasn't going well. Then there was Argentina, tears coursing down his face, mumbling "So close, I was so close." while attempting to avoid an angry Switzerland.

Britain and France were huddled in the corner as well, but they were also having a rather heated argument.

"Does God laugh at my misery?" moaned France.

"Well, I do! You frog. You can't even win against Germany in a game of football!"

"Says the one who won no games!"

"Excuse you! I…" The argument then spiraled into the usual insults.

The other major argument was between Greece and Turkey, as Greece for once was awake.

"I got to the world cup and you didn't!"

"Well… I'm still a better friend to Japan!"

"No you aren't!"

And the argument was on.

Then there was America, possibly the loudest in the room. Seemingly the only country excited about what happened to his team, the self-described hero was still chanting..

"USA! USA! USA!"

This time, it was Japan who attempted to calm the excitable nation.

"America, I agree with your patriotic sentiment, but you realize you only won one game?

"Dude, who cares? Did you see Tim Howard? USA! USA!"

"Even with Tim Howard, Belgium still beat you, America" spoke Netherlands.

"Good Job Belgium"

"Thank-you brother. You did well too!"

Nodding to accept his sisters praise, the Netherlands was also watching Russia, who was staring at Belgium, Algeria, South Korea, and Italy, with a too innocent smile and dark aura.

"Next time, my team will do better, da?"

The room continued to increase in volume and chaos until Germany finally showed up. When he did, he was not happy with the pandemonium in the room, especially once he realized the subject of most of the commotion.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I WON, DEAL WITH IT!"

*silence*

"Now, does anybody have something related to the world meeting to say?"

Italy raised his hand.

"...Italy?"

"Uh.. congratulations Germany, for winning the world cup!"

"I agree with Italy"

"Yeah dude, congrats! But I'm totally going to win next year!"

"Thank you Japan and Italy. America, thank you, but you do realize that the world cup is held every four years, right?"

"Well, I'm still gonna win!"

"Anyways, _nobody _has something to say that isn't about the world cup?"

Crickets chirped. Literally. Prussia had snuck into the conference room and released them.

As Germany dismissed the meeting early, and prepared for a conversation with the cleanup crew, he made a mental reminder to himself. Whoever his boss in 2018 was, he needed to tell them to schedule any world meeting at least a month before or after the world cup. They should also make sure that any meeting was not in Russia. Maybe they could hold it in Cana...Can… Canadia? The one with the floating polar bear.

**Authors Note: If you were wondering why Russia is staring at Italy as well, the coach of the Russian team is Italian. Also, completely random, but Turkey is using a logical fallacy. Virtual cookie if you know which one. Anyway, thanks for reading, especially if you are still reading this author's note. Review? Please?**


End file.
